Babu Kunwar Singh
|death_date = |birth_place = Jagdispur, Bihar |death_place = Jagdispur, Bihar |relations = Shabzada Singh(father), Panchratan Devi(mother) |nickname = Veer Kunwar Singh |allegiance = India | rank = Kin }} Babu Veer Kunwar Singh (1777–1858), one of the leaders of the Indian Rebellion of 1857 belonged to a royal Ujjaini house of Jagdispur, currently a part of Bhojpur district, Bihar state, India. At the age of 80 years, during India’s First War of Independence (1857), he actively led a select band of armed soldiers against the troops under the command of the British East India Company. He was the chief organizer of the fight against the British in Bihar. Early life Babu Kunwar Singh was born in November 1777 to Raja Shahabzada Singh and Rani Panchratan Devi, in Jagdispur of the Shahabad (now Bhojpur) District, in the state of Bihar. He belongs to ujjain/ujjaini(head clan of all parmar rajputs) Rajput community,Ujjains are considered as head of parmar rajputs as they are directly descendants of Great Raja Bhoj and Great King Vikramaditya Of ujjain(madhya Pradesh). In the early thirteenth century, the Ujjainia Paramar Rajputs (descendants of great Raja Bhoja and Vikramaditya Parmar) of Dhar, Malwa (Ujjain) came to the eastern part (Gaya) of India for doing Pind Daan to their forefathers, and they liked and won the fertile banks of the river Ganges in the western part of Bihar (Shahabad district). They were locally known as Ujjain/ujjaini (Ujjainia) Rajputs because of their place of origin, Ujjain. Marriage Veer kunwar singh married the daughter of Raja Fateh Naraiyan Singh(Mewari sisodiya Rajput) a wealthy zamindar of Gaya district, Bihar and a descendants of Maharana Pratap of Mewar. War He was an expert in the art of guerrilla warfare. He was the first Indian warrior after Shivaji to prove the efficacy of the warfare. His tactics left British puzzled. Indian rebellion of 1857 Kunwar Singh led the rebellion in Bihar. He assumed command of the soldiers who had revolted at Danapur on 5 July 1857. five days later he occupied Arrah, the district headquarters. Major Vincent Eyre relieved the town on 3 August, defeated Kunwar Singh's force and destroyed Jagdishpur. Kunwar Singh left his ancestral village and reached Lucknow in December 1857. Kunwar Singh was nearly eighty and in failing health when he was called upon to take up arms. He gave a good fight and harried British forces for nearly a year and remained invincible until the end. During the rebellion, his army had to cross the Ganges river. Douglas' army began to shoot at their boat. One of the bullets shattered Kunwar Singh's left wrist. Kunwar Singh felt that his hand had become useless and that there was the additional risk of infection due to the bullet-shot. He drew his sword and cut off his left hand near the elbow and offered it to the Ganges. [http://bhojpur.bih.nic.in/d_history.htm History of Bhojpur]. Bhojpur.bih.nic.in. Retrieved on 2011-10-12. Kunwar Singh assumed command of the soldiers who had revolted at Danapur on 5 July. Two days later he occupied Arrah, the district headquarters. Major Vincent Eyre relieved the town on 3 August, defeated Kunwar Singh's force and destroyed Jagdispur. Kunwar Singh left his ancestral village and reached Lucknow in December 1857. In March 1858 he occupied Azamgarh.Bibliography Veer Kunwar Singh – Hero of 1857 revolts against British imperialists. By Ankur Bhadauria,2008 However, he had to leave the place soon. Pursued by Brigadier Douglas, he retreated towards his home in Ara, Bihar. On 23 April, Kunwar Singh had a victory near Jagdispur over the force led by Captain Le Grand. On 26 April 1858 he died in his village. The mantle of the old chief now fell on his brother Amar Singh who, despite heavy odds, continued the struggle and for a considerable time, running a parallel government in the district of Shahabad. In October 1859, Amar Singh joined the rebel leaders in the Nepal Terai. Death In his last battle, fought on 23 April 1858, near Jagdispur, the troops under the control of the East India Company were completely routed. On 22 and 23 April being injured he fought bravely against the British Army and with the help of his army drove away the British Army, brought down the Union Jack from Jagdishpur Fort and hoisted his flag. He returned to his palace on 23 April 1858 and soon died on 26 April 1858.1857 – A Story on Stamps. Indiapicks.com. Retrieved on 2011-10-12. Legacy To honour his memory and his contribution to India’s freedom movement, the Republic of India issued a commemorative stampStemp at Indiapost. Indianpost.com (1966-04-23). Retrieved on 2011-10-12. on 23 April 1966. Named after him, Government of Bihar established Veer Kunwar Singh University, Arrah in 1992.Veer Kunwar Singh University. Vksu-ara.org (1992-10-22). Retrieved on 2011-10-12. The ICSE board has in its Hindi text-book (Ekanki Suman) a play (by the name of Vijay Ki Vela, literally: Moment of Victory and Veer Kunwar Singh) on the later part of Veer Kunwar Singh's life, starting from the time he was crossing the river Ganges and finishing with his death, because of his injury. You may even see his name as a freedom fighter in the poem of 'Jhansi Ki Rani', written by Subhadra Kumari Chauhan. See also *History of Bihar *Veer Kunwar Singh University References Category:Revolutionaries of the Indian Rebellion of 1857 Category:1858 deaths Category:1777 births